Hybrids
New stars spread across the sky, alerting the once peaceful inhabitants of Elysium and forcing them to cower as they had not ever done so before, the lush planet they had known as home destroyed above their lowered heads, the sounds of machinery tearing across land they roared with inhuman sounds as the earth beneath them began its transformation rendering and soon changing this planet forever. The corporal giant known as the United Aerospace Corporation had discovered this lush planet and all it had to offer, giving no thought to any organism which may reside building after building was erected, slowly but forever destroying what had once been. After the dust settled and the sky cleared, the toxins remained tainting the earth. These hybrids hidden, using various areas unknown to man they remained self sufficient within natural tunnel systems, soon food began to dwindle, the sounds from above terrifying but perhaps not so much as the idea of starvation they soon ventured forth, these examples of evolution, in their various variety's they would face man for the first time and a world just as alien to them. No human life had ever been present until the UAC set foot on Umbra, wars were unheard of, each species co-existing in perhaps the most natural way such could. Please remember that furries are not allowed on sim and all avatars for Hybrids must be humanoid in appearance, if you do not adhere to these rules then actions will be taken. No overly large heads, hands or crazy feet, please. -Land hybrids- While all hybrids are an alien species their non animal half must appear to be at least human like in appearance, little green men will not be permitted nor will insect-like alien creations nor those featuring mass amounts of tentacle appendages or anything you might see in an alien or star wars film, you get the picture. Also while alien the hybrids are limited to what animal they have evolved into, the natural and first inhabitants of this planet are the tideborn who only between themselves hold a degree of telepathy. However they will be restricted to a few hours on land should they choose to tread there for it will be far more hostile to them, sought out for study and knowledge they will use disguise but with no knowledge of either humans or their technology this may be a hard path to take and will be left as the decision of the individual playing this race. Time on land is limited to two hours before it becomes a risk to health and eventually life. -Land hybrids will consist of the following - *Feline *Canine *Reptilian *Ungulates -animals who bears hooves however to avoid having a circus here these will be limited to deer, horses, buffalo rather than cow should you go down that path as animals like cows, chickens and any animal brought to rear by man would not have been present on this planet, use imagination and alter it to fit, anything that is not too outlandish really. I do not want to see elephant hybrids running around or rhino's as another example as it begins to become somewhat confusing and is not really needed, some exceptions may be made, if in doubt ask. Other mammals will be allowed also, for example you may wish to play as a rodent of sorts or perhaps a bear hybrid which is also fine if altered in such a way that it remains somewhat like the earth version with some differences, if unsure again please contact either me or one of our mentors listed in the main group. -Avian hybrids- Are permitted, but will not be allowed to have the ability to fly. Bird hybrids, flying rodent hybrids are not permitted. Most of all try to keep it realistic to the sim, for example I highly doubt there would be canary's hidden within the city, unknown species of birds work best or tropical which is fitting with how the planet had been before the UAC. Remember this is an alien planet so the unknown is usually fine however the planets wildlife in some way mimics earth, again lessening the confusion, think of your species of bird or mammal as one which might appear to look a little like one known on earth, it would act the same in most cases but it may also have a few tricks up its sleeve, for example it may be venomous, for every power your species have remember it must also have weakness. This should be a fun experience and something a little different so think your character out carefully, if your unsure again feel free to contact someone with your idea or question. -Hybrid Strengths and Weakness- This is give and take. If you want your Hybrid character to have one specific strength then it must have a weakness that goes along with the strength. Some examples: This would be an example of a snake hybrid of some type. Strength: Venom Bite - Cause a slight paralysis or possible fainting when fangs are used to bit another humanoid creature. Weakness: With the using of venom for any length of time the Hybrid would feel weak and slow to move while its body tried to restore the lost venom. An example of a feline hybrid of some type. Strength: Agility: Extremely agile when it comes to climbing, think ballet dancer meets martial artist. Weakness: Cats do not always land on their feet, if the feline hybrid falls from any distance the damage they would incur would be far worse. These are just a few examples, but the sky is the limit. Be creative but remember that if your strength is outlandish to the point it is being complained about, you may be asked to change it to something different. Be an adult and use common sense.